Typically, various electronic devices, such as smart phones or tablet Personal Computers (PCs), can have a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) function. The wireless LAN establishes a network between computers over radio waves without using a network cable or a telephone line, which is also referred to as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) indicating that the wireless network is used like Wi-Fi.
A basic unit of the wireless LAN is a Basic Service Set (BSS) including a plurality of nodes, and is classified to an ad-hoc network and an infrastructure. The infrastructure uses an Access Point (AP) in each BSS for connections between BSSs. The AP, which serves as a base station, is connected to a wireless network called a Distribution System (DS) and forms one Extended Service Set (ESS). For example, the wireless LAN includes 802.11b, 802.11a, 82.11g, and the like.
FIG. 1 illustrates electronic devices connected to an AP according to the related art. For example, the electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet PC, can be referred to as a terminal in Internet.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first terminal and a second terminal are wirelessly connected to one AP and to an Internet Protocol (IP) network.
The terminal attempts to connect to the AP of an effective Service Set Identifier (SSID) and the highest receive signal level among nearby APs. Accordingly, a hacker who seeks personal information can illegally install a hacking AP. For example, the hacking AP can be referred to as a rogue AP.
FIG. 2 illustrates electronic devices connected to a rogue AP according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, when a second rogue AP is close to a second terminal and receives a signal level that is greater than the receive signal level of a first AP, the second terminal generally connects to the second rogue AP for Wi-Fi.
Hence, user information of the second terminal connected to the IP network via the second rogue AP can be illegally used by a terminal hacker. For example, the user information can include e-mail address and password. Furthermore, the same screen as the second terminal can be displayed to the terminal hacker.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for connecting to an access point in an electronic device, and the electronic device thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.